Never say Never
by BackInBlack99
Summary: Ginny has finally gotten over Harry. Draco is tired of being mistreated by his death eater father. When detention throws the two together events spiral out of their control and Ginny finds it increasingly hard to resist the Slytherin's charms. DM/GW fluff


**A/N: I've never tried this pairing before, but this story seemed to fit Ginny way better than Hermione. The summary sounded quite angsty, but this is supposed to be a comedy so if you were hoping for troubled childhoods etc then it's going to be quite thin on the ground! If you're in the mood for some cute froth, please continue! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Wait a second. There's something I want to show you."<p>

Dean had come to a stand still in front of an old faded tapestry and taken his wand out of his pocket. Taking a quick look round to make sure the corridor was empty, he muttered a complicated spell under his breath and flicked his wrist. Immediately the tapestry began to dissolve, the bright threads of colour swirling and coalescing out of their previous patterns, beginning to harden and blur towards a single brown colour. Within seconds an oak panelled door had materialised before him and grinning, he held it open to allow the pretty red haired girl standing next to him to climb through first.

Ginny frowned as her boyfriend followed her into the deserted passageway, closing the door behind them so they were plunged into semi darkness. It seemed an odd thing to want to show her; there was nothing of interest here except perhaps a few spider webs in the corners and a suspicious looking stain on the flagstone in front of her. She turned round to face him, confusion puckering her brow.

"What – "she began, but was cut off as his lips covered hers. Surprise caused her to jerk backwards, but Dean had anticipated her reaction and his arms were already coming up to catch her. In one swift movement he expertly manoeuvred her backwards so she was pressed up against the cold, stone wall and she titled her head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. She loved the heat of his body against hers, the way his hands moved up her back, his fingers knotting in her hair. There was something safe about Dean, something about him that always made her feel reassured. Everything about him was familiar, from his smell – a mixture of soap, fresh air and something tangy she couldn't quite define – to the soft fabric of his t-shirt, which was riding up as she slid her hands up his stomach.

Then again, was familiar really what she wanted? They both knew that what they had wasn't serious. It was a fun, easygoing relationship where neither of them felt the need to spend every moment in each other's company or start feeding each other bits of food at breakfast in icky voices the way Ron and Lavender had when they were going out. In fact, they hadn't even gone public yet, Ginny feeling that unless the dynamics between them changed and they started to take things more seriously, there was no point in giving her brother a heart attack every time he saw them walking hand in hand down a corridor. Dean was cool with the whole cloak and dagger act, saying it made everything seem a hell of a lot more sexy (Ginny assumed this was a teenage guy thing) and considering how everything had fallen so perfectly into place, she was disinclined to rock the boat. But sometimes she wished she was with a guy who made her heart race a million miles an hour, who caused her stomach to swoop all the way down to the dungeons and created the whole "fireworks" effect when they kissed. Not that Dean didn't know how to kiss, because frankly he was pretty damn amazing at it. But there was no real passion there, and Ginny liked her emotions hot and fierce (anyone who had been on the receiving end of one of her hat bogey hexes could tell you this).

After several minutes of kissing, Dean drew back.

"I thought maybe we could use this privacy to our advantage" he whispered against her neck, unwilling to let his lips leave her skin. His warm breath made her shiver.

"I do believe you've got me here under false pretences" Ginny murmured, lacing her fingers through his hair. "What happened to going on a night time stroll in the grounds?"

Dean chuckled. "I figured there were much better things we could do with our time."

"Much better" She agreed, and stretched upwards so that her mouth found his. Wrapping her arms around his neck Ginny melted into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Dean's hands on her waist, at the small of her back...

"Yeah, it's just a shortcut to the Charms corridor. Don't think Filch knows about it either. Useful when – what the hell is this?"

The two Gryffindors broke apart as the drawling voice echoed down the passageway. Keeping her arms around Dean, Ginny looked round and groaned at the sight of her least favourite person at Hogwarts.

Malfoy had stopped a few steps away from her, disgust etched all over his features. Blaise Zabini stood at his side, dark hair falling across even darker eyes and a sneer playing on his lips.

"Come off it" growled Dean, putting a protective arm round Ginny's waist and pulling her against him. "What are you two idiots doing here?"

"In case you hadn't noticed Thomas, this is a public corridor" replied Malfoy coldly. "And I could ask you the same question."

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out Malfoy" Ginny snapped, feeling a flush start to creep up her neck. For some reason she was embarrassed that he had come across her and Dean like this. There was something about the snide way he was looking at their entwined hands that made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Tut tut Weasley" said Malfoy, flashing his trademark smirk. "I wouldn't have expected such things of you. Then again, you are a blood traitor. Thomas must either be blind or incredibly stupid to date you. But judging on his appearance, I'd bet on both." He smirked widened. "You know, seeing as I'm a prefect, I should probably report you to McGonagall. Its 10:30, you're out after hours."

Still can't believe they made him a prefect, thought Ginny disgustedly. It was the biggest travesty since they'd actually let him into the school.

"You're out as well!" snarled Dean angrily. Ginny knew that Dean had a personal vendetta against Malfoy ever since he'd knocked him off his broom during a Quidditch match last year. To be fair, it had come down to Dean's inexperience in fast paced games rather than Malfoy's vindictiveness, but she was never going to admit this to him.

"Well observed" Malfoy drawled, exchanging an amused glance with Zabini. "But we, unlike you, have a reason to be here. We aren't simply tarnishing the school's reputation with our inferiority."

"Piss off" Dean snapped. "Come on Gin, let's get out of here". Shooting the Slytherins a look of pure loathing, he grabbed Ginny's hand so they could leave. But she wasn't about to let Malfoy disturb her make out session, insult her parentage and mock her friends without being offended in return.

"You go on" she said in a loud voice, "I want to tell this pathetic ferret what I think of him."

Dean hesitated before giving her hand a squeeze and disappearing through the door at the other end of the passage. He knew from experience that once Ginny got that look in her eye, there was no way she would back down. Ginny watched him go before turning back to Malfoy and glaring. He met her gaze undaunted and cocked his head to one side.

"So, the little Gryffindor wants to play with the big boys does she?"

Ginny folded her arms across her chest and faced him defiantly; she had faced off a Basilisk in her first year for Merlin's sake, she wasn't going to let _Malfoy_ intimidate her.

He arched an eyebrow at her expression. "Fine. Have it your way. Blaise, I think I can handle this by myself. I'll see you back in the common room."

Zabini nodded and gave Ginny a funny sort of look before leaving through the tapestry behind him. Wonder what that was about, she thought as she watched his retreating figure. Maybe he was trying to psyche her out or something. But he'd looked more amused than anything. Malfoy began speaking in a low voice.

"Well Weasley, just you and me. What is it you wanted to say?"

He was sauntering towards her, his grey eyes never leaving her own. It started to dawn on her that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea; trapping herself in an abandoned corridor in the dead of the night with the prince of Slytherin. She took an involuntary step backwards and Malfoy broke into a predatory grin.

"Changed your mind, have you?"

He sounded so superior, so patronising that her temper flared.

"No. There's plenty I'd like to say to you actually."

Malfoy's expression turned mocking. "I suppose I can't blame you."

"For what?" she snapped. He was leaning casually against the wall opposite her – much too close for her liking – and watching her through hooded eyes, like an animal that's about to toy with it's victim before killing it.

His voice was taunting, with a hard edge. "I should have guessed. I mean, I am irresistible."

The arrogant smile that accompanied this just served to infuriate Ginny further. "What the hell are you on about Malfoy?" she demanded.

"The reason you wanted to talk to me on my own." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You've realised how much better looking I am than the Gryffindors – although frankly I'm appalled you didn't notice before – and can't wait to have your evil way with me. You seem to have better taste than I gave you credit for."

Ginny snorted in disgust. "Damn" she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, "how ever did you guess?"

Malfoy shrugged. "My natural powers of deduction."

Just as Ginny was about to tell him exactly what she though of him, the door at the end of the passageway burst open. Professor McGonagall stepped through it, her mouth set in a grim line.

"That will be 30 points from Slytherin Malfoy" she said furiously. "You are out of bed after hours. For the third time this week I may add! I would have though that after last time you might have learnt your lesson, but however many punishments I seem to give to you, you never –"She broke off as she noticed Ginny standing in the shadows.

"Miss Weasley!" Her eyes widened in surprise. "I wouldn't have expected to see you here…I'm very disappointed in you. 30 points from Gryffindor. And detention for you both! My office tomorrow night at 6 o'clock."

"Professor!" Ginny protested. "I was just about to –"but McGonagall cut her off with a single withering glance.

"No excuses. You have broken a rule and must be punished accordingly. Now off to bed both of you, before I decide to make it a week's worth of detentions!""

Constraining herself with great effort from hitting Malfoy, Ginny followed her Head of House back to Gryffindor tower, the image of the Slytherin's final triumphant smirk blazoned on her mind.

* * *

><p>Half an hour – and several admonishments – later, Ginny sat with the Golden Trio in the common room. She had just finished telling them about her encounter with Malfoy (subtly missing out the bit with her and Dean as she knew Ron would blow a gasket if he found out about it) and McGonagall's refusal to listen to her complaints about him.<p>

"Detention with the ferret!" Harry groaned sympathetically.

"Git" added Ron darkly.

"None of this explains why you were out so late through" observed Hermione.

Ginny groaned inwardly. Was it too much to ask that Hermione would let rule breaking slide for just once in her life? Then again, this was Hermione she was talking about.

"I was taking a walk" she lied smoothly, adopting her best innocent expression. Fifteen years living under the same roof as Fred and George did have certain benefits.

"On your own?" Hermione raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Ginny gave the other girl a "_shut up now or I will kill you later_" kind of glance before saying "Yeah. I needed some fresh air. I was on my way into the grounds when I bumped into Malfoy and Zabini."

"Wonder what they were doing lurking about the place" commented Harry, stretching out on the sofa. "Probably wanted a little chat with Mrs Norris, the only thing they can find at Hogwarts with a similar IQ to themselves."

She laughed and Harry's eyes seemed to soften at the sound. He smiled back at her lopsidedly for a second before running a hand nervously through his hair.

"Gin. I was wondering if you wanted to come into Hogsmede with me this weekend?" he asked in a rush. "Ron and Hermione aren't coming, they need to get some revision done. Err, I just thought we could, you know, hang out?" He trailed off lamely.

Ginny could feel herself blushing for the second time that night. Years and years she'd waited for Harry to ask her out and now that he seemed to have finally picked up on the bloody fact, she didn't even feel anything for him anymore. Not that he wasn't a good friend and a really nice guy, but in her attempts to get over him she'd discovered that there were actually much better alternatives to the-boy-who lived. Harry could be possessive and too inclined to think about the greater good of others around him. Which of course was an important personality trait when you needed a hero to defeat Voldemort, but when it came to relationships she'd figured it would mean he would be constantly off trying to make other people's lives better. And it wasn't that she was selfish or needy and would have demanded all of his attention, but the more she watched him, the more she had begun to realise he could only ever be a friend. She figured she must have been blinded by the whole "chosen one" thing just as much as everybody else had.

"I'm really sorry Harry" she said apologetically, "but I've already said I'd go with somebody else."

"Oh. Ok, then." Crestfallen, Harry turned away to look at the fire.

"I really am sorry" she said again, trying to make him understand that it wasn't anything personal. She would have gone with him as friends if she didn't think it would have given him the wrong impression. The last thing she wanted was actually having to tell him any of her reasoning for not wanting to be with him.

"Nah its fine. I'll just go with Neville then." He was looking thoroughly depressed now.

"Who are you going with anyway?" asked Ron in what he obviously thought was a casual manner. Hermione and Ginny exchanged amused glances, knowing that secretly Ron was outraged at the idea of someone going out with his little sister.

"Dean" said Ginny casually, twiddling a strand of auburn hair round her finger, "just as friends" she added quickly. The last thing she needed was Ron going ballistic. But Ron seemed to be satisfied with her answer as he went back to groaning pathetically over his potions essay. After a couple of minutes in which Ginny tried her hardest not to notice the mournful glances Harry was sending her way, Hermione got up with a sigh.

"Well, I'd better be off. I want to get back to the prefect dorm before Malfoy and his latest conquest. It makes me sick having to walk past them making out on the sofa."

Ron started gagging at the image and Harry broke out of his reverie, chuckling at the revolted grimace on Hermione's face.

"Man! So glad I'm not a prefect!"

"Being a prefect does have many benefits" said Hermione seriously. "I mean, for one thing I'm starting to understand how – "

"That was more of a rhetorical statement" said Harry, cutting hastily across her. Once Hermione got started on the ins and outs of her prefect duties there was no stopping her. Ginny grinned as Hermione began to inform Harry that it was technically impossible to have a rhetorical statement.

"Right, I think I'll be getting to bed too" she said to no-one in particular, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She didn't need a lesson in grammar on top of a detention with Malfoy.

* * *

><p>The next day at six, Ginny reluctantly made her way to McGonagall's study. She'd had a long day – double DADA, followed by double herbology, then history of magic – and the last thing she felt like doing was spending an evening with Malfoy.<p>

As she was walked along the 5th floor, wondering what punishment she'd have to do – it would probably be lines, or maybe cleaning out cauldrons seeing as they'd gotten pretty disgusting recently ever since the first years had done hiccupping draughts – she heard someone wolf whistle in front of her. Looking up she found Evan Gregory, a burly seventh year who played beater on the Raveclaw quidditch team, blocking the corridor ahead of her.

He grinned in greeting. "Evening Weasely, you're looking pretty tonight."

"Err, thanks" said Ginny apprehensively. What did this idiot want? She wasn't sure she'd ever spoken to him in her life before. "I'd better get going. I've got a detention."

"No need to hurry away just yet. I thought we could have a… chat." Evan put heavy emphasis on the last word, making it perfectly clear that chatting wasn't what he had in mind.

"No I think I should go" said Ginny firmly, trying to keep the disgust she felt out of her voice. The guy looked like he could be part troll. "McGonagall will be expecting me."

Evan folded his arms. "I'm sure you can spare a minute Weasley. After all, it's not like you get this kind of chance every day" he smirked arrogantly.

Why does everyone do that? Ginny thought distractedly. It was like Malfoy was infectious.

"Come on" Evan pressed, advancing towards her with obvious intent, "I'm offering you a night with the Gregster. Girls would kill to be in your position."

She stared at him in disbelief. Was he actually deluded enough to believe he was attractive? Merlin, he must have the brains of a troll as well as looking like one_. _

"I really have to go" she said, attempting to brush past him. A dark look crossed his features and Evan grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast" he growled.

"Let go!" Ginny spat, trying to yank her hand free. He was gripping her much too tightly and pain blossomed under her skin as he twisted her arm towards him. A spike of panic shot through her bloodstream as he pulled her against his chest. She wasn't strong enough to break his grip and he was obviously not going to let go. Maybe if she could just reach her wand…

"What's going on here?" A cold voice spoke up behind them.

Ginny twisted round to find Malfoy walking down the corridor towards them. His robe was slung casually over one shoulder and his tie hung loosely round his neck in a way that made Ginny think he'd probably been having some fun of his own. But she'd never been gladder to see him in her life.

"Help!" she mouthed at him, aware that begging for assistance from a Slytherin probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but too alarmed by Evan's grip on her to do anything else.

Malfoy took in the scene in front of him; the way Ginny's arm was bent uncomfortably behind her back, her eyes wide, pupils dilated and the way Evan was leering down at her. His eyes narrowed.

"I said, what are you doing Gregory?" he stopped dead in front of the Ravenclaw, his voice low and threatening.

"None of your business Malfoy" Evan grunted, letting go of Ginny and folding his arms.

"I'm making it my business."

Evan was slightly taken aback by the cold, flat anger in the Slytherin's eyes. "Just getting a little entertainment" he shrugged. "You know what I mean."

Draco didn't take his eyes off Evan as he spoke to Ginny. "And are you entertained Weasley?"

"No" said Ginny, rubbing her wrist. "I'd rather avoid entertaining him actually. I tend to not go for Trolls."

"You heard her" said Malfoy smoothly, "I think it's time you were on your way. That is if you can remember the direction to your common room, which I very much doubt."

Evan cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Fuck off Malfoy. Me and Weasley were getting on fine until you arrived. You can't tell me what to do."

"You want a bet?" Malfoy replied, taking a step towards him.

Though she was till shaken up, by both Evan's treatment of her and the way Malfoy seemed to be defending her, Ginny sighed at the use of the macho cliché. _Boys_.

"Yeah I do" Evan snarled. "Just 'cause I was about to get some action and you weren't doesn't mean you're the boss of me. You're just pathetic."

A burst of red light hit Evan square in the chest. He went rigid; his face contorted into one last grimace as he keeled over with a resounding crash. Draco pocketed his wand, still not sure why he'd got involved with this whole thing in the first place, but satisfied to see Gregory returned to his rightful place – at his feet.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Err, thanks" said Ginny. "I could have handled it, just he was really strong and I couldn't reach my wand."

Malfoy shot her an unreadable look. "I'm sure" he said. "All the better for him that I turned up then. We'd better get to detention."

They walked the rest of the way to McGonagall's study in silence, Draco unable to stop himself from glancing at the girl next to him. Why had he helped her? She was a Gryffindor. She meant nothing to him. But guys like Gregory that were violent to girls – the panicked expression on Ginny's face had been enough to convince him that he'd been hurting her – deserved to have worse done to them than the stunning jinx he'd used. That was it, he told himself. He got involved because he'd wanted to take on Gregory. It had had nothing to do with the pleading look in the Weasley's brown eyes…

Ginny half smiled to herself at the thought of what had just happened. Malfoy hexing someone was usual, but this had felt different, like he was doing it to defend her honour or something. Had she just seen Malfoy being gallant? Sure he was an infuriating bastard. He was arrogant and callous and too damn _smirky_ – but was he really a bad person? It was a question that had never really occurred to her before. She hated the Slytherin's on principle because that's what Gryffindor's did – and Malfoy especially because of his rivalry with Harry – but she'd never stopped to consider whether his insults and taunting ever crossed the line into actual cruelty. It was a shock to find that she was inclined to think they hadn't.

_She's kind of hot you know… _The thought came, unbidden, into the back of Draco's mind. He groaned to himself, not quite able to believe he was thinking this about a Weasley. But there was the fact that she wasn't really like the rest of her family. Percy, the one that had been headboy, was a snivelling idiot, too concerned with rules and regulations to realise how pathetic his life was. The twins were different again and Draco had to admit that some of the pranks they'd pulled would have seen them fit in in Slytherin. But despite their apparent lack of morals they were typical Gryffindors – too goodhearted, too honest to be anything but mediocre jokers. Then Ronald. The fact that he was best friends with Potter immediately classified him as worthless, so he didn't need to take that line of thought any further. And then there was Ginny. Draco had been impressed by her quidditch skills in the matches they'd played against Gryffindor. She was determined and fiery, not afraid to get in the way of a rogue bludger or scream furiously at her teammates if they were playing badly. He's also seen her become popular with the male population of Hogwarts as she'd gotten older, but until now he'd never thought anything of it because she'd been off-limits. A hanger on of the Golden Trio. So why the hell was he spending this much time thinking about her?

By then they had reached McGonagall's study and after knocking briskly on the door, Draco pushed in ahead of Ginny. She rolled her eyes at the back of his head. So much for him being chivalrous.

"Good evening" said Professor McGonagall curtly, as they lined up in front of her desk.

"Good evening professor" they echoed in unison. Something that would probably never occur again.

"I feel that those who break school rules should contribute to making the school a better place" said McGonagall, cutting immediately to the chase in typical style. "Don't you agree Miss Weasley?"

"Err, yes professor" Ginny said uncertainly, not sure what she was actually agreeing to.

"Well that's settled then" McGonagall smiled a cold smile. "As your punishment you and Mr Malfoy will be tutoring a group of second years who are struggling with Charms. You will help them every day this week."

"Every day?" said Malfoy incredulously, "I can't do that! I have important stuff to do."

"Mr Malfoy, I do not believe that loitering in corridors with Mr Zabini counts as _important stuff _"said Professor McGonagall curtly. Ginny snorted loudly at this but was forced to turn it quickly into a cough as McGonagall glanced at her sharply.

"Your first tutor session will be at seven o'clock tomorrow in the library. You are dismissed. Mr Malfoy please escort Miss Weasley back to her common room." Professor McGonagall ushered them briskly out of her study.

"Shit" said Malfoy, as soon as the door closed behind them. "The second years are awful."

"Well you should feel right at home then" retorted Ginny.

Draco allowed himself a slight smile at her comment. Nobody could say that she couldn't hold her own.

"You'll have you're work cut out for you then" he replied.

When they reached the Fat Lady (Ginny was surprised that Malfoy had actually followed McGonagall's instructions and accompanied her back) Draco stopped and leant beside the portrait.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he drawled, something which Ginny usually found incredibly annoying, but for once didn't seem to mind so much.

"Yeah, can't wait for our fun session in the library" she said sarcastically.

"The joys of teaching" Malfoy grimaced, pushing himself off the wall. "Well, later Weasley."

"Bye Malfoy."

She watched him swagger off down the corridor, not entirely sure why she was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Draco to the rescue :P hehe Can't resist a blond haired smirking knight in shining armour! <strong>

**I would love to know what you thought, reviews make my day!**


End file.
